1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for screening objects for target substances. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for collecting samples from objects to screen for the presence of target substances, such as explosive materials.
2. Background of the Related Art
Explosive devices pose a significant threat to persons and/or property. In an effort to prevent the unauthorized use of explosive devices, steps are often taken to locate explosive materials, such as C4, TNT, dynamite, fuels, chemicals, casted and/or other volatile materials, before they can be used to cause any damage. In many cases, such explosive materials are hidden or stored to prevent detection. Detectors have been developed to identify the presence of explosive materials as described, for example, in US Patent/Application No. 20060271211, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,978,657, 6,948,325, 6,617,591, and 6,477,907. In some cases, only trace amounts of explosive materials may be present. Preconcentrators have been developed for collecting trace amounts of materials as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,299,711, 6,345,545, RE38797, 6,617,591, 6,604,406, 6,572,825, 6,523,393, 5,854,431, 6,085,601, 5,854,431 and 6,978,657, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Techniques have also been developed for screening individuals for the presence of certain materials. In some cases, portals have been developed to perform the screening on humans as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,334,365, 5,915,268 and Kevin L. Linker, “Large-Volume Sampling and Preconcentration,” 3rd Explosives Detection Technology Symposium and Aviation Security Technology Conference, Atlantic City, N.J., Nov. 26-27, 2001, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Despite the development of techniques for detecting certain materials, there remains a need to provide advanced systems and methods for screening for target substances, such as explosive or other materials. It may be desirable to provide a system and/or portal that may be easily assembled, disassembled and/or transported between locations for performing screening operations. It may be further desirable to have systems and/or portals that optimize the screening operations. Such optimization may involve, for example, optimized sample removal, optimized efficiency and/or optimized comfort for the object. Preferably, such techniques involve one or more of the following, among others: low cost design and operation, quick operation, high quality sampling, non-contact operation, replaceability of components, optimized air flow, lightweight design, quick assembly/disassembly, accurate detection, additional functions, modularity, replaceable components and/or parts, trace detection capabilities, etc.